The Letter
by TwilightsQuintessence
Summary: He ran to the almighty 'Ramen' cupboard and opened it violently and looked inside to see a white envelope, leaning against his lovely ramen stash, with his name on it. Angst, Language, Oneshot, implied Yaoi


**_Author's Note:_** Hey there guys and gals. Since it seems that some people actually like reading my stories, I deiced to put this one up. The is a one-shot, and also a foreshadowing of a multi-chaptered story I have in the works. One thing about this story that you all need to know is that Naruto is younger than the other rookies now he's 11. When Sasuke left he was 12 so Naruto was 8. I know that's weird and everything but it'll all be explained in the next story. The nine tails did still attack on the of Naruto's birth. Everything is the same it's that Naruto is four years younger than the rest of the rookies. Just a reminder I have no Beta, so if there are any mistakes or if there is anything unclear, please let me know and I'll fix it. I hope you guys will like this. Please enjoy and review! Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to the mangas, anime, or movies. Also, I'm not making any money of any kind from writing this fanfiction.

* * *

**The Letter.**

'_It's been three years today since everything.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he was packing to leave_. 'I have to get out of Leaf soon before they come for me. Why can't they understand I want to be left alone. At least I got them off my back since Iruka-sensei is coming with me. No more thoughts of me trying to hurt myself. Yeah, like I even could.' _

One might think that he was becoming a missing ninja but no, he actually had asked for permission from the Hokage. Permission to have some time off work. There was only two times a year that he would actually ask for time off, usually it was forced on him.

One of the times was near his birthday, which of course is understandable. I mean would want to stay near a place that would be more aggressive towards you on your own birthday because it was your birthday. Nobody that was sane, that's who.

The other time was around now. His second birthday sort of speak, the day where two beings became mostly one after a betrayal of another. Where he almost die, yet in a way a part of him did die. _'Don't think about it! Wait. I must wait until I leave and am a good distance away… and no one can hear me cry. I'll ditch Iruka-sensei for a while and cry my heart out…yeah that's what I'll do… I'll cry like…'_ "Ugh. Stop thinking!" He yelled at himself then huffed and continued to pack.

After half an hour later he was just about done packing, looked over to the clock on the wall, and sighed. "Wow, Iruka-sensei is actually late… I think Kakashi-sensei has something to do with it… damn sex-craved-hentai."Naruto began to mutter darkly to himself about what he'll do to the perverted teacher.

~Meanwhile in Iruka's apartment~

Kakashi sat up on the bed and got a chill running down his back. _'Someone is thinking of horrible things to do to me.'_ He shuddered. "Kashi-chan, lay down I still want to cuddle with you."

"Alright Ruka-chan, just for a bit more than we gotta go to Naruto's." Kakashi smiled over at his dolphin chan, knowing he completely forgot about it.

"Oh, shit! Kakashi, you ass! I didn't even finish packing! You just had to grope me didn't you! You damn sex-craved-hentai!" Iruka began panicking and hitting Kakashi with a pillow.

~Back at Naruto's~

"Well, nothing like ramen to pass the time." He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Ramen!" He ran to the almighty 'Ramen' cupboard and opened it violently and looked inside to see a white envelope, leaning against his lovely ramen stash, with his name on it. **"**What the hell?...Who would put this here?...I should throw it away, it could be from one of villagers that hate me. But, it could be from a friend. After all it is in my house…Hmmm…" While deciding whether or not to read the letter, the small blond had put it on the table and began to prepare his noodles.

~Three minutes later.~

The envelope was torn open and a white fold piece of paper lays on the table next to a steamy cup of ramen. "Okay, the expression 'Curiosity kill the cat', well in this case I guess it would be fox, 'but the satisfaction brought it back.' May apply here… Well. Here goes nothing. If anything bad, ignore it." With a deep breath and a nod, Naruto unfolded the letter.

* * *

_**To My Lovely Pulsation of Mine Core Being,**_

_**Naruto. **_

_**Naruto, I hate. I hate that you are there and I'm here. I hate the village for making you go through what you do. I hate anyone who looks at you. I hate those closest to you for being close to you. I hate anyone touching you, good or bad. I hate that you live alone but am glad you live alone. I hate that you had no parents or family in the village. I hate that I have to share you. I hate the fact that I cannot touch you now.**_

_** But soon, I'll be able to do more than just touch you. I'll hold, caress, and fuck you. Oh yes, fuck you. You may not want to believe but please do. I want to fuck you so bad. I'll fuck you hard. I'll fuck you soft. I'll fuck you all night. I'll fuck you all day too. I'll fuck you until you scream. I'll fuck you while you're moaning my name. I'll fuck you until you pass out. I'll fuck while you're passed out. I'll fuck you for you to know I love you. I'll fuck you for you to know that I hate you the same. **_

_** I'll keep you all to myself and keep you in a cage in my room if I must. I'll make sure you bare my children. Yeah, I know that you're a male. But, I also know about your secret. I guess we all have our little secrets don't we. All of us except you. I know all about your secrets. I know about your age. Your true age. That you are really 11 years old. I know about your heritage. I know about your unknown clan. I know where they actually come from. I know about the deal they made…I know about the demon in your belly. I know what villagers of the leaf say about you and what they do to you. I know they see you as something that you aren't… Or would weren't be the word there? I know that you're the vessel of the**__**Kyuubi, also that you two are merging. I know you're now a half demon and soon to become a full blooded one. I know Kyuubi made you her heir. I also know about your trips, during your birthday and now. About your friend and what this time means to you.**_

_** But, don't cry anymore little Naru-chan. Soon we'll be together and we'll have all sorts of fun. I laid my claim upon you. No one can touch you like I want to or bad things will happen. What kinds of things you must be wondering, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your precious people, right? Like what happened to Neij a couple weeks ago. He didn't say much about what happened to you when you found him, did he. Well, I'm sure it was because of the broken jaw he had, among other things…That was a warning. He dared to put his nasty white eyed Hyuuga filthy mouth on you. Just thinking about it makes me want to teach him another lesson. It pisses me off, him thinking he could touch what's mine. I knew I should have killed him!...But, no. I needed a way to show you that I was serious about this and for this to be a way to warn you should another try something like that again. Do not allow anyone to touch you that way or it'll be worse next time. Much worse. Remember Naruto, you're mine and you'll always be. Well now that I have taken some of your precious time I shall end this lovely letter.**_

_**I love you Naruto. I always have and always will. Never feel that you're alone, because I'm with you always. I'm watching, out for, you. Until we meet my love.**_

_**The One Who Loves You.**_

* * *

Silence. It was the only thing heard through out the apartment for a long time. The still filled Ramen, now cold, is sitting on the table. A shuttered breath is released , breaking the silence.

"Wh-what? What the fuck?" a shaken voice followed the break.

Naruto dropped the letter onto the table and pushed his chair as far away as possible, which isn't that far since the size of the apartment is so small. He was shaken, shaken badly, his eyes were watering. The boy felt so exposed to this person and it scared him. It scared him bad. Really bad. So bad that he didn't even hear the knocking and shouts of "Naruto! Naruto are you in there? Naruto opened the door!".Nor the door being forced opened and foots steps walking down the hallway. Tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn't feel them as frightening thoughts began to run in his head at a alarming speed. The blond didn't even the charka signatures in the room with him.

'_What is this? Is this a joke! N-no it can't be… He, is it a he? Yes, it's got to be a he. Since he said he wants to-to-to fu-fuck m-me. He-he kn-knows about everything! No body knows about everything! Not even my most precious people. Oh Kami-sama, what am I going to do? He, he could b-be any-anywhere!'_ As these and other fearsome thoughts were forming in his head, he started to hyperventilate.

"Naruto."A presence behind him said as it put it's hand on the scared boy's shoulder. The contact made Naruto jump up from his chair and scream, scream like the little boy he was.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT YOURS! NO STAY AWAY!"

Blinded by fear, ninja skills be damned, he began to squirm, kick, yell, bit, and scratch to get away from the presence behind him. Away from the hand that held onto him during all that. But soon, that hand was replaced by two arms around his torso, pinning his arms down. The arms soon lifted the screaming and kicking boy into the air. Realizing that there wasn't anything that could be done in this state, Naurto became still. As still as one could be with tremors of fears rolling off of. The never ending tear were still pouring down the young child's redden cheeks, he was sobbing as he asked his captor:

"P-p-p-please!... P-please!... Mis-mister!... L-let m-me go!... I-I-I'll,… I'll,… I'll." A shuddered breath in place of a sob. "I'll be g-good, ju-ju-just d-d-don't…h-hu-hurt my…my…my… my pre-precious pe-people!" He gasped. "I'll…I'll…I'll g-go w-w-w-with y-yo-y-you! Ju-ju-just l-le-let m-me s-say g-g-good b-by-bye."

Behind him a snort/choke like sound was heard and Naruto let out a defeated whimper as he put his head down in depression. _'My captor won't even let me say good bye?'_ He thought sadly.

"Na-Naruto? What?"

"I-Iruka? Is? Is that? You?"

"Ye-yeah, Naruto. Naruto?...What…What's going on?"Iruka released the boy back on the ground. As soon as the blonde's feet touch solid ground he turned to the older man to be sure it was his father-figure.

"Oh thank Kami- sama! I-I-I- I thought th-that yo-you were…"

Naruto couldn't handle it anymore, and flanged himself at the older man and sobbed uncontrollably in the man's chest.

"What?"He looked at Kakashi, who was just as clueless.

Poor Iruka was left in the dark while holding a hysterical crying boy.

~Some time later.~

It was a few good hours until Naruto was calm enough to speak about what that was all about. The boy told the two adults about the finding the letter and let them read it as well. Then he explained to them about what the letter was talking about, explanation was mostly to Iruka since Kakashi knew somewhat of the things the letter spoke of. Both the older men agreed that Tsunade needed to read this supposed 'love' letter, and what her view on it was, plus which actions they should take. Kakashi left, leaving both 'father' and 'son' sitting in the kitchen alone. Also, he had fixied the door on the way out. _'Hopefully Iruka can keep Naruto calm until we return.'_ He thought as he was going to Hokage tower.

During this time, Naruto was jumpy and nervous as ever. Not liking the worried looks he keeps getting from Iruka and the tension that was still left over since both adults read the letter. Not knowing what to do, Naruto just began to study his surroundings more carefully. Everything was going fine; he realized that he needed new rugs, until he reached the table. Where the letter was still there, he began to shake as he remembered the intensity of the words written, the insanity of it all…

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka looked at his 'son' with worry in his eyes.

"It's…It's nothing…It's just, well I feel like someone's watching me. That's all. But that must be my nerves talking. Where's that obaa-chan anyway. He, he, he,…" He put his hand behind his head on his neck in a nervous manner.

**'Knock, knock, knock.'**

The young boy yelped and jumped at the noise.

"It's just the door Naruto. I won't let anyone get you." Iruka said trying to keep the boy calm and got up to answer the door.

"He, he, he,…Y-yeah, I kn-know… he, he, he…" He trailed off as he saw his one time sensei go to the door, his hand still where it, was rubbing his neck. He took a deep breath and cradled his head in his hands while resting his elbows on his knees.

'_What did I do to deserve this? Really? What did I do?'_

"Brat, what's wrong?"

Naruto jumped at the closeness of the voice to him. He gave a little glare then pointed towards the letter and said "Read now, we'll talk about what's wrong with me now, after you finish." Then he continued to cradled his head trying to forget the stupid 'love' letter.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at his mostly defeated yet scared tone and did as he said. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder to show support while Kakashi did the other shoulder, he tensed at the touch but relaxed his muscles knowing they wouldn't hurt him.

By the time Tsunade finished reading, the table that she held onto while reading was cracked. _'Hmmm, I need to get a new table too.'_ The three males looked to her for her ideas on how to handle the situation. She placed the letter down and closed her eyes and took a few moments to collect her thoughts together**. **

"Naruto. Now, tell me the truth."She started seriously, Naruto nodded saying he would**. **

"When did Neji kiss you?" She asked in an excited fan-girl voice. He face dropped, while the other two male sweat dropped.

"Stupid obaa-chan! Why the hell would you ask a question like that! We have a real crisis here!" Naruto answered angrily while getting back up.

"Don't call me that! Well brat, I asked so that you would finally be yourself. I know that the letter is freaky but there is no reason for you to panic like it was your death warrant!" She yelled at him.

"It might as well be! He said he'll keep me in a cage! I need to be free! You know that! And it's not just because of the Kyuubi!" He yelled back right at her.

She growled at him "Well it's not like he was going to come for you right after you read the letter!"

"I thought he was!" he cried out. "I thought he was, and, and, and oh Kami-sama! I'm terrified Tsunade! I'm really, really, terrified. There some weirdo who knows more about me than anyone was supposed to know!" Naruto broke down again. Sliding down to the floor and pulling up his knees to his chest and resting his head he cried.

Tsunade was taken aback; she never thought that he would break down like this. She approached him on the floor and held him as he began to cling onto her while he cried. Iruka made a move to go to Naruto as well but Kakashi held him back and gave him a look saying 'They-need-this.' Iruka just nodded and Kakashi embraced him. Tsunade looked over at Kakashi and asked:

"Want to explain to be the missing parts to the letter? I know what he writes about but some of the stuff I have no clue about."

He nodded, and then started to tell her the meanings she missing from the letter. She nodded as he finished and began to reflect on the situation fully while she comforted the young boy.

After a while, Naruto's tears stopped and the boy was asleep. He tried himself out from crying and the fear he was feeling. The Hokage picked up the boy and laid him on his bed resting his head on her lap while playing with his hair. A few moments later, the other males followed the two into the bedroom.

"Have you decided on something yet, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Aa. Hai. I did. I think it's best that we keep things as normal as possible for him. So that's means that he'll still be going on that trip tomorrow-" She was interrupted.

"But is that wise? I mean that stalker is still after him and he's so scared-" Iruka was interrupted.

"That's one of the reasons why!" She yelled quietly. "He deserves this, he works so hard already and been through so much already." She looked down at Naruto with sad eyes. "What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment then nodded giving his consent to her idea. "I think it's wise for him to have some normalcy, especially now after this crap. But, I think I should go with you two on the trip. Just in case."

"Good that you thought of that, because I was planning on sending you too. Now, no molesting Iruka, well not too much." She gave him a wink.

Kakashi's eye turned into the upside 'U' to show that he was smiling and happy with it. Iruka looked from her to him and knew there was no way he could fight them on this and just gave in and sighed. "Alright. Kakashi, you need go pack your stuff for the trip."

"Oh don't worry Ruka-chan; I was already packed before we left the apartment."

"Why?...You were planning on following us weren't you! You hentai!"

"Shh, not so loud, Naruto is sleeping!" Tsunade whispered loudly.

As the whispering argument continued in the bedroom. A dark figure walked into the kitchen area. It looked around and took a deep breath in, inhaling all the scents of what make Naruto and let the breath go with a sigh. **_"Mmmm, Naru-chan. Soon, soon we will be together."_** It saw the letter and torn envelope on the table and grabbed it. **_"Soon my love. Soon."_** The dark figure disappeared with a puff of smoke with the letter and envelope and all.

~Back in the bedroom.~

"Did you hear something?" Kakashi asked while looking around.

"Don't change the subject! And no I didn't hear anything**."** Iruka continued his rant of how hentai like Kakashi is and Kakashi was trying to defend himself against it. Tsunade just sat there stroking Naruto spiky hair and listened to the fight, not really paying attention to anything else. Naruto, even though he was asleep, he shivered, some how he knew what the dark figure had done and said in that short time in his apartment.

_**Soon**. _


End file.
